


To Build a Home

by sweeterthankarma



Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [15]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Evak, Engaged Evak, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series Finale, Shower Sex, because obviously they already live together in an apartment in season 4, to a house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: “Are you telling me I need to coax you with sex in order to get you to actually fix things?” Isak asks, only mildly pissed when he surveys the demolished bathroom and his fiancé shin deep amidst the rubble.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	To Build a Home

**Author's Note:**

> For thirty one days, I'll be writing and posting SKAM fics inspired by the prompts listed [here](https://www.writerswrite.co.za/31-writing-prompts-for-august-2020/). These fics will be anywhere from 100-1,000 words approximately, will be for different characters and relationships, canon and non-canon, within the original Norwegian SKAM universe. All fics will stand alone. Check out the prompt list and let me know if you have any ideas for what you'd like me to write on a specific day!
> 
> Day 15 Prompt: Popcorn.
> 
> Title comes from the song "To Build a Home" by The Cinematic Orchestra and Patrick Watson.

When they move into their first house, Isak learns almost immediately that Even’s the one to do the renovations. All it took was one premature step on the brand new ladder for Isak to end up falling three feet onto the ground, dust and sandpaper from the newly furnished hardwood floors enveloping him in a thick mist— and of course he’d tipped over the lid of the paint can on the way down, splattering white acrylic everywhere within a five foot radius of his splayed body. That was all it took for him to swear off house work forever, committing himself to decorating and cleaning and even cooking, anything but handiwork. 

“We should fix the front door,” Isak suggests to Even not long after the living room has been reconditioned to suit the living. Even nods, his head falling onto Isak’s shoulder and staying there. It’s late at night, a little past eleven, and they both have work in the morning. The news has been on for a while and neither of them are really watching, but it’s okay. It’s nice like this. Peaceful. Isak can almost live down the humiliation of his recent memory of flying through the air, landing on the floor with a thud so loud that it makes the bruises smeared across his skin throb to just think about.

“Okay,” Even says, “I will.” But he doesn’t.

“The appliances are acting up,” Isak reports to him a few days later, after it’s taken thirty minutes for the oven to preheat instead of the usual fifteen. Even leans against the counter, pokes a fork into the still cold casserole filled with egg noodles, onions and peppers. He frowns at it, stomach grumbling audibly, and he tells Isak he’ll fix it tomorrow after he runs errands. He doesn’t.

They’ve christened nearly every room in the house after a month’s worth of residency. Even both bathroom counters have been occupied, but not yet the shower, so when Isak suggests it one night after they’ve both had exhausting days and a bit too much to drink, Isak thinks it’ll be great. It’s not. It’s disappointing, a complete failure as they find that amidst the tight space, they can’t both fit. It’s simply not doable; they can barely stand under the water together, much less move to outstretch their arms enough to do more than awkwardly kiss each other. (So, bathroom counter again it is.) 

“Do you think we have room for a shower expansion if we get rid of the hall closet next door?” Isak asks, shaking the water out of his hair before reaching for a towel that Even offers him. “There’s nothing in there except empty storage boxes anyway.”

“I think so,” Even says. He pads to the hall, dripping water from his feet onto the carpet, and after a brief sizing up of the space, he tells Isak, “I’ll work on it this Saturday.” And to Isak’s surprise, he actually does.

“Are you telling me I need to coax you with sex in order to get you to actually fix things?” Isak asks, only mildly pissed when he surveys the half demolished bathroom and his fiancé shin deep amidst the rubble. The dinner’s running late again, staying cold despite the fact that Isak had turned the oven up to four hundred degrees this time. Even gives Isak a look, like he can’t believe he’d even consider such a prospect, but then he shrugs, flicks a piece of drywall towards the doorway and just manages to miss Isak with it. 

“Of course,” he replies innocently, almost nonchalantly, and then flashes Isak that million dollar smile.

“How am I gonna get you to fix the hideous popcorn ceilings in the dining room, then?” 

“Hmm,” Even comments. He puts down his hammer on the marble of the sink, pretends to be thoughtful. “Yeah, we can’t really get up onto the ceiling too well, can we? How are you gonna convince me to make that a priority?”

Isak’s still in his work pants, but he doesn’t care. He steps through the remnants of their former bathroom, comes to chest to chest with Even, and slips his hands underneath the hem of his shirt, his palms flat against his sweat covered skin. He feels Even take in a deep, anticipatory breath, his stomach rising underneath his touch, and he grins. 

“I can think of a few ways.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please let me know! Comments and kudos make my day. 
> 
> Come say hi at my Tumblr blog [here!](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
